A Lonely Life
by Kagome Rogue Shizoru
Summary: Prince Vegeta is caption of the SSJ4, his father sends him to save two princesses from the evil Frizia. The eldest princess is now queen of earth and is forced to marry, whats her deal for our favorite Prince? And how will he react? Not a fary tell ending
1. Chapter 1

Title- A lonely life

By-Kim Johnston

Chapter 1- Captured

(Quick A/N: Ok so I'm not big on boats but I'm gonna try. I hope you enjoy!)

Vegeta, Captain, along with being a prince, of the SSJ4 ,the finest ship in all of Vegeta-Jin (A/N: Vegeta-Jin is to talk about the planet.) even finer the Vegeta's fathers', the King, stood in the cock pit of his ship. He looked out into the depth of space. His crew was loyal to him, and yes his father, and in every ones opinion not a fine crew were around, Even Vegeta thought so but would never say.

"Captain Vegeta?" Goku, one of the strongest Sayians on Vegeta-Jin, saluted Vegeta and waited permission to talk.

"Yes, Kakorote?" Vegeta asked impatiently. They were on a mission. To find Princesses Bulma and Chi Chi of earth. Of Course, Vegeta couldn't have cared less but his father had just signed a peace treaty, and had ordered him to find them both, alive.

"There is a ship headed away from ours, sire. It made a half circle as it seen us. It's technology is low and hard to track."

"Have we lost it?"

"No sire."

"Follow it."

"Yes Sir!" Goku turned marching, almost, out to see to his commander's wishes.

The girls had been taken four months prier to his father command to leave. Vegeta didn't understand why the people of Earth didn't give up hope. If they weren't dead or sold into slavery, he seriously doubts that the caption was going to give them up.

Vegeta took his glass of wine and took his seat at the head of the boat. He looked out into the never-ending space and got lost in his thoughts of home, his mother, his life, and his past. He sat for hours until the door opened and he forced himself back into the world.

"Sire?"

"Yes, Nappa."

"The ship is in firing range. Should we attack them?"

"Oh yes, of course, and then we can send a clean up crew to collect the ashes of the princesses.!"

"Sorry Sire." Nappa says flinching as the prince turned to face him with a scowl on his face. He closed his eyes as the wine glass shattered against his armor.

"Am I the only one around here with bronze and brains!"

"Yes sire!"

"So it seems. Launch the separate crafts, if they refuse to allow us in then we will strike, but not with missiles." Vegeta smirks evilly, forming a tight fist and stalking out of the room, his royal cap flying behind him, it Nappa's face.

"Sire." Came the calls as the crew bowed as he walked past them. Vegeta headed to the launch room, in time to see Bardock, Turles, and Gohan launching off in the ships.

-A board the ship of Lord Frizia-

Princess Bulma and Princess Chi Chi sat in the room that the guard Zarbon had tossed them into. Neither new how long they'd been there, but both new they were in need of a bath and a change of clothes. But they did like the face that they got a rest room. Neither had showered in the long time, just rinsed off with the water and soap in the rest room.

They had scouted the room but found no way out, it didn't even have a vent system. They sighed for the 10 thousandth time that hour and looked out the small window. Bulma gasped and hurried to cover a scream. There was anther ship!

"We are saved!" Bulma whispered to Chi Chi.

"Huh?" Chi Chi shot up out of bed and raced the small steps to the window. She gasped to. But it seemed the crew of the capturers would not give up easy.

"I-It's .. Prince Vegeta!" Bulma yelled as the prince emerged from the ship in no suite or ship.

"The prince? Why did the King send the prince? What if he's captured too! What if he's killed! Wouldn't that be horrible!" Chi Chi asked in one breath and Bulma patted her back in a calming notion before turning back to the window. She screamed as a light filled space, and in a crash of noise the girls were flung into the floor as the ship hurried away from the impact of the blast. It stopped as the crew regained control.

More noise could be heard but the girls were more less knocked out.

-SSJ4-

Bulma and Chi Chi awoke on board the Sayian ship. They were in a room 5 times the size of the one they had been placed and had more luxuries, no new clothes though.

"I had hope for a new outfit, weather it be a dress or pants..." Chi Chi sighs.

"We'll be home soon." Bulma says. "But maybe they can lean us some clothes, even if they are guy clothes." Bulma sighs and looks around finding a brush. "Well, lets brush out your hair." Chi Chi smiled brightly and let her elder sister brush the knots out of her hair. Once she was done she in turn brushed out Bulmas'. "Alright, you stay in this room and I'll go see about the clothes."

"Alright." Chi Chi sighs and Bulma straightens up the best she can then heads out of the room. She steps out and is greeted by two guards.

"Excuse me, can I please get some clothes for my sister and myself?"

"Sorry, Your highness. But I am under orders from the Prince to not let you out of your room until we are 50 miles from the destroyed ship." Radtiz says without looking at her.

"Well then could you perhaps go get us some?" Bulma asks in a annoyed voice.

"Sorry Your highness but Prince Vegeta has forbid us to move, but when the next guard or crew member passes I'll send him for you." Goten says in a nicer voice. "We are very glad you are alright. We had our doubts after 4 months."

"FOUR MONTHS!" Bulma grabbed onto the door from for support as her legs began to wobble. She felt sick.

"Your majesty?" Goten asked turning to face her.

"I'm going to be sick!" Bulma says running back into the room to the bathroom.

Prince Vegeta sat on his thrown and stared out the window. He looked at the door as it opened and Kakorote walked in. "Sire, the Princesses of Earth have wakened. One has requested clothes."

"Tell her we don't have any fancy dresses." Vegeta growls.

"She said they didn't care what we gave them as long as it wasn't the clothes they are wearing, Sire." Goku says and watches as Vegeta stands up.

"This is my ship!" Vegeta growls and heads down the hall.

A/N: Everyone enjoying? I hope so. I really think I like the way this is going. Sorry for anyone waiting on Loving you is so hard to do. I swear it'll be updated in a few days! Actually more likely today. Lol.

A/N: 2. I've fixed a few things, I hope I got all the Caption's and changed them to Captain's. uhhh, I have spell checked it a few times so I hope it's better. The stories stayed the same though


	2. Chapter 2

Title- A Lonely Life  
  
By-Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 2: Insults  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi sat on the bed pretty upset that no one had brought either of them clothes yet. They jumped as the door flew open.  
  
"Listen up, I don't care who you two are for all I care you can be beggars. You'll stay in here unless told otherwise. The guards will bring you food-" Prince Vegeta was cut off by a angry Bulma.  
  
"Excuse you, you barbaric uncivilized brut of a man more less Prince, we are not Beggars, we are Princesses! And I'll be damned if I put up with your argent self!" Chi Chi winces and try's to calm her sisters rage.  
  
"Wench! How dare you cut me off when -"  
  
"I dare because I CAN!"  
  
"I'm talking! You will respect me!"  
  
"I'll respect those who respect me, which so far has not been you! you short unfriendly man!"  
  
"Loud mouth wench of a woman!"  
  
"Under grown Ape!"  
  
"Daughter of a whore!"  
  
"Son of a..." Bulma stops herself and clears her throat.  
  
"Run out?" Vegeta sinkers.  
  
"Not at all you dispickable little troll. I happen to like King Vegeta and Queen Roxane. And will not disrespect their name because of the likes of you!"  
  
"Are all Earth women as ugly and loud as you?"  
  
"No." Bulma crosses her arms over her chest. "Are all Sayian princes as cocky, short, unhandsome and all around scoundrels, such as yourself?"  
  
Vegeta smirks and nods. "Yes, considering I'm the only Prince on Vegeta- Jin."  
  
"Then Kami help your poor, poor race."  
  
"And he should help your poor, poor face."  
  
"rather my face then my race."  
  
"Your race is weak."  
  
"And-"  
  
"Enough!" Chi Chi screams. "Bulma Ann Briefs, so help me if you do not stop this now, I will tell father! This man saved us. How could you treat him in such a way?"  
  
"... Sorry, Prince Vegeta, I implore you to look at this through our eyes. We have been locked away for four months. Four months, in a ship we did not know with creatures we had no idea of. you must see why we want to go about." Bulma says after a moment of getting her thoughts together.  
  
"Very well then, Princess Chi Chi will be aloud to roam about the areas that are fix, as long as she is accompanied by a guard. And Princess Bulma..." Vegeta smirks. "Is to stay here and not leave this room unless I address other wise. And that is my finial word." Vegeta leaves after savoring the look of shock and hurt on Bulma's face.  
  
"Bulma, I wont go either." Chi Chi says after a moment of staring at her sister.  
  
"This isn't right. We aren't prisoners." Bulma says sitting down on the bed that she had claimed. "No you go on and explore... I did bring it on myself..." Bulma lies down.  
  
"Bulma..." Chi Chi says lying beside her sister. "I'm sorry. I couldn't handle the yelling anymore. I should have let you go on."  
  
"No, you were right. He did save us."  
  
"But still... He is all those things."  
  
"I know. Now, go explore and tell me all about it. And try and get me some clothes."  
  
"Of course Bulma." Chi Chi stands up leaving.  
  
Chi Chi followed Goku, or Kakorote as his older brothers called him. He had quiet a family. He had four brothers; Goten, Gohan, Raditz, and Turles all aboard as was his father Bardock a sister named Pan who was only 8 and was at home with their mother. They walked around and he pointed things out to her as they explored the first floor. She wanted to take it slow so she could see all and make the adventures last, give her something to do.  
  
"And over there is my families room." Goku pointed to a larger door then the rest. they walked a bit more and he pointed to the largest set of doors she had yet to see. he almost whispered ,"That's Prince Vegeta's room. No one's been in there except him. Not even the King was aloud."  
  
Chi Chi thought this interesting and made a note to tell Bulma when she returned. The ship shock very little unlike the last one that Chi Chi had been on. She smiled as Goku tried to figure out which way lead them back.  
  
"Don't worry Goku, I remember the way, and if we get lost we can just ask for direction from one of your family members." Chi Chi hide a laugh behind her hands and then took his hand pulling him back the way they had came. Goku blushed at this and then remembered she was royalty.  
  
"You really shouldn't do that Your Highness. I could really get in trouble if the prince would see."  
  
"Sorry Goku. I would take the blame since I'd be at fault." Chi Chi assures him but lets go nonetheless.  
  
Vegeta sat on his thrown in a half amused half upset state. The girl had gotten under his skin and he loved the thought of her being miserable. He wanted to torment her more and had a good idea of how to do it. He'd separate them. After all they had enough rooms to do that. He'd move Princess Chi Chi down a few rooms and not let Princess Bulma see her. he laughed evilly at his plot and set about doing it. "Turles!" The highly honored man rushed in. "I want Princess Chi Chi's room to be switched. Move her down the hall from Princess wench by 4 doors. Understand me?"  
  
"Yes sire." Turles left to do as bid knowing that the Princess had gotten to his Prince much more then he had first thought, though he couldn't tell how she had gotten to him.  
  
Vegeta sighed in his head as the door closed behind Turles. He was extremely board and had nothing to interest him. He turned to his window and silently watched as the untouched by mans hands pitch-blackness went on forever.  
  
A/N: ok so I have a 1000 word min. that I'm trying to stick to, and so far doing a very good job. But I hope to change it to 2000 once the story gets going. Love you all who review, Kim

P.S: A quick note to those waiting for a update for Loving you is so Hard to do... Sorry, I hope to get over WB soon and update but until then I hope you are all reading my other stories and not getting upset. WB happens to everyone, even writters who unlike me are good, so I hope you forgive and review and read my other stories. And also for everyone else, I do accept flames, just be prepared to get a responce. And if you flame, be nice about it. There are many ways to say you suck. Thanks! Kim


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A lonely Life  
  
By: Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 3: Hate isn't the feeling  
  
Bulma was utterly confussed, how could someone so handsome be so crule? He had moved her sister! Bulma had given a fight but the man just whent about with his duties as if she were a fly he had no time to swat. She now sat in the corner crying her eyes out because she was alone, and worst of all had no idea if her sister was alright! And kami she wanted her father and wanted to be held by her mother and by kami her her first order of buisness was to run streight to Queen Roxane and curl up in her lap crying! And no she didn't care if everyone thought her planet weak! She needed a mother ASAP! Then she'd snitch on that meat head Prince Troll!  
  
She cried herself to sleep not even noticing that she feel to the side and was curled up in a small ball on the cold tile floor. The door opened and in walked a guard carring food and clothes. He blinked at her form on the ground and decided not to wake her, he didn't need to know what the girl was doing, hell he had enough problems with his own children... yet that brought the thought that if it were his daughter he'd want someone to check on her. So Bardock sighed and carefully awoke the girl and greated her in a bow.  
  
"Princess Bulma, your bed is there on the ground. I have brought you your meal and I have gotten your clothes, M'Lady." Bardock stood and held a hand out to help her up. Sh etook it and stood on sleeping legs, but didn't fall.She took a seat on the bed and looked at the food.  
  
"Thank you." Bulma managed and diped her spoon in the soup pulling the thin liquid out and leting it rll off the spoon back into the bowl.  
  
"Your highness, I have five children, four boys and one daughter and because I would not like them to be in a spot such as you are now might I be aloud to ask what troubles you?"  
  
"Your Prince." Bulma says tears in her eyes once again.  
  
"My Prince is a great comander M'lady and a great fighter along with a great deal of other great things, but he is not a great understander of emotions." Bardock smiles slightly. "He only knows the emotions; hate, fear, pain, lonliness and revenge... It is mine as well as many others wish, hope, dream that someone teaches him a few more emotions, would you know anyone willing?" With that he bowed and left a pondering Bulma.  
  
Vegeta sat at his thrown lost in his own world. He looked around and noticed no one was around. He stood and whent to the hall but found no one till he reached the chamber area and then only posted guards who bowed to him. He needed to talk to someone. So he headed to Princess Wenches room.  
  
Vegeta threw open the door and stalked in. He looked around and found a full tray of food on the desk and a sleeping Bulma in bed. He looked at her clock and nearly cursed. He hadn't guessed it was so late, or early whichever you seen it as. Bulma turned in her sleeping state to him, her blue hair falling into her face.  
  
Vegeta let his fingers brush the hair from her face and linger there for a few moments more then needed. He then bent down and stared her in the face. Bulma's eyes fluttered and the opened. He held a hand over her mouth so her scream wasn't heard and sculded her as if she were three. He released her and she growled.  
  
"What in Kami's name are you doing here?!"  
  
"I heard this annoying sound and found you snoring like a wild pig when he's sniffing." Vegeta smirks.  
  
"I don't belive you. I've never been told I snor."  
  
"Unlike everyone eles, I'm not nice."  
  
"Chi Chi woud have told." Bulma sits up in bed. "Hasn't anone told you you have to knock before entering a Ladies chambers?"  
  
"Not that I lisened too." Vegeta smirks and sits down on her bed at the feet. His black eyes staring up at her.  
  
"Your a pig." Bulma says sudently covering herself up to her chin in blankets.  
  
Vegeta snikered at her and moved closer causing Bulma to back up agianst the wall. "Are you enjoying your alone time?" He asked in a ment to hurt tone.  
  
Bulma glared at him tears entering her eyes. "I hate you, loath you, dispise you with every fiber on my being!" She turned herface away from his as tears spilled from her eyes. Vegeta pulled her face around to meet his and smirked at her crying self. he then leaned down and kissed a tear that had just fell. Bulma blinked and pulled her face away from his hand.  
  
"And I fell the same about you Princess Wench." Vegeta said while chuckling evily.  
  
"Get the hell out of here Prince Troll!" Bulma throws a pillow at him and finds herself pined to the bed in a painfull manner. Vegeta twisted her arm which threatened to snap and she cried out. But his mouth caught her scream and suddenly his grip was gone, except the grip on her lips. Bulma closed her eyes and kissed him back. They broke when Vegeta got up and ran away like the devil was chasing him.  
  
Vegeta threw his hand across the table knocking off over 30 wine glasses and 40 plates. The servent yelped and hurried from the kitchen,she was fearfull for her life, but Vegeta didn't care how fearfull he looked to the wench.  
  
He brought a bloody hand to touch his lips and then looked over his shoulder to Princess Wenches room. Why did he do that? He never would have if he hadn't been trying to shut her the hell up, or so he told himself. And he did not like the feeling that rose in the pit of his stomach. a lust feeling he knew well enough, but why did it feel diffrent to him?  
  
A/N: yeah! I'm happy, I liked this chapter! And I am so far stickin with my 1000 word min! And going over! So what if its only by like 50 or 60... it's still over! Now be good little, or big, readers and review this chapter. And If you do I'll update. Love you all, only if you review!, Kim 


	4. Chapter 4

title: A lonely life  
  
By:Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 4: Earth in diamay  
  
-2 weeks till Vegeta-Jin-  
  
"Prince Vegeta, we have just recived a transmission from Earth. The King and Queen of Earth have been killed." bardock says hurring into the thrown room and bowing as he spoke.  
  
"Have kakorote to tell Princess Chi Chi. You and Radtiz go and fetch Princess Bulma." Vegeta smirks. "I'll tell her myself."  
  
"Sire, I believe she is now Queen Bulma." Bardock says with a slight smile.  
  
Vegeta snorted and waved him off.  
  
Bulma marched into the thrown room and stoped in the center as Vegeta got up to meet her half way. She watched him closely and eyed his slight frown. Vegeta stoped a foot away from her and gave a slight bow. Bulma in slight shock returned the gesture.  
  
"A short while ago we recived a message from Earth. One that you will not like. The message informed us that, the king and queen of Earth have meet their demise." Vegeta watched her eyes widen and her hands form tight fists clenching her skirt. "And that seeing as how you are next in line to the thrown, you are now Queen." He nods and turns returning to his thrown. Bulma found her breath hard to come by. 'Dead? Mama? Papa? Queen! i'm not even 18!' Bulma found herself dizzy, she fell to the ground, no one knowing what to do and not cautching her. Vegeta marched down from his thrown and in a swift movement picked her up. "Women." He muttered and headed for her room to lay her down.  
  
Chi Chi flung her fists at Goku once he finnished telling her the news. She cried and then begged to see Bulma, but Goku said she couldn't, so she ordered him to take her to Prince vegeta, which he did.  
  
"Prince Vegeta, I implore you, please alow me to see my sister. Surely if you were iin our situation you'd want to see your sibling!" Chi Chi fired at him in a wicked tongue.  
  
"I don't have siblings." Vegeta stated as if that was all she had asked.  
  
"I have a sister and I demand you to let me see her! She is the Queen of earth now and out ranks you in nobility! If she says she wants to see me-" Chi Chi gasped as Vegeta flew down in a gracefull movement and glared at her, even going so far as to take her wrist.  
  
"I am the Prince of Vegeta-Jin and comander of this ship. I don't have to lisen to anyone other then my self. Expecially out here." Vegeta smirks and lets her go. "Forther more, your sister is sleeping. She fainted like the weakling she is and I had to carry her to her chambers so I didn't forget her there and trip while leaving." He smirks at her shocked face. "And I have decided now that you are confined to your room the rest of the jurney to Vegeta-Jin." he nods to Goku who leads Chi Chi away.  
  
Bulma awoke to the sicken feeling of death. She rolled out of bed and drew her bath, crying all the time, she rested in the warm water and cried herself into a sleep like state of mind. She thought of ending her life and leting Chi Chi, the stronger of the Brief sisters, take charge of Earth. She'd do a much better job at it then Bulma ever thought she could.  
  
But she most definetly did not want to be found in her birthday suite in the water. She didn't want to die bloody, ad she didn't want to hang. So she made herself but the thoughts aside for a later time and cleaned her face and body before getting out of the bath and dressing. She sighed and made her way to the door opening it. "I demand to see my sister." Bulma said holding her chin up high and meeting the eyes of the guard.  
  
"Sorry Your highness but Prince Vegeta has refused both yours and your sisters wish." Goten said with a slight sigh in his voice.  
  
"He can't do that. I'm now over ranking him."  
  
"On a planet yes, but in space... Prince Vegeta has demanded us not to let either of you out of your rooms." Goten says not sounding happy about it.  
  
"Damn him. I want to talk to him now." Bulma says. "Take me to him.!"  
  
"He has refused that demand too. He said he will meet with you at a later time."  
  
"This is..." Bulma turned going back into her room. She threw herself on the bed and cried silently. "He is such a monster." Bulma whispered and covered up in a blanket.  
  
Vegeta smirked as he looked over at the clock beside his bed. He got up streching and dressed in his royal clothes. He asumed he needed to meet with iQueen/i Bulma. He was sure she was in such a good mod. The news of her parents death had came over a week ago and he hadn't heard of any disturpences from her room. He walked down the hall way and rounded a corner. "You're both dismissed." Vegeta commanded Bardock and Turles, then bowed and left.  
  
Vegeta walked in the room and looked around. He found Bulma asleep on her bed, her hair a mess and surounding her. he smirked and pulled a chair over to her bed side then sat. He watched her and before long her eyelids fluttered open. She glared, full of hate for him, at him and Vegeta chuckled then pulled at a strand of her tangled hair. "Forget how to brush hair?"  
  
"Since no ones to see me why bother?" Bulma snaped and sat up in bed, bringing the covers with her. She sat against the wall and brought her knees up to her chest, as if trying to get as far away from him as she could.  
  
"For dignaty." Vegeta smirks and moves over to the bed. His smirk grew as she flinched at his action.  
  
"I don't want you in my room. Expecialy so late at night. People will talk. And I refuse to let my reputation be ruined my the likes of you." Bulma says holding the sheet and blanket against her tightly.  
  
"No one will talk Queen Wench." Vegeta watched her eyes grow hurt. He snikered. "Still not over their deaths."  
  
"Would you be?"  
  
"Over you parents or mine?"  
  
"Yours."  
  
"Yes. I never would have been sad. I'll actually be quiet happy when they die. Not only will I not have to lisen to them but I will be the ruler of Vegeta-Jin. A King. And then I will take over the univers." Vegeta smiled.  
  
"Even you alies?" Bulma asked moving so she was more comfterable.  
  
"Alies? What Alies?" Vegeta smirks.  
  
"Such as Earth, or Namik?"  
  
"There is no such thing as alies. Once I'm king I'll take over both Namik and Earth, first then move on."  
  
"then I hope for everyones sake that the King and Queen both live for ever." Bulma says in a mono tone voice.  
  
"They'll die soon, but not soon enough." Vegeta says glancing out the window. "That is Vegeta-Jin. We'll reach it in 3 days, unless I decide to hyperspeed."  
  
"I wish you would. Just so I can get off of this ship." Bulma says eyeing him.  
  
"And why would you want to do that?" Vegeta asked knowing the answer.  
  
"Because I do not enjoy the company of this ship." Bulma replys drawing with her finger on the sheets.  
  
"Really? And I thought everyone love Kakorote."  
  
"It's not the presents of, Goku, that bothers me but the presents of you."  
  
"Oh, you have no idea how much that hurt." Vegeta laughed holding his heart.  
  
"About as much as a fly landing on your hand?"  
  
"Less."  
  
"Can you please leave?"  
  
"Why? Because you aren't a fan of mine?"  
  
"Is anyone?"  
  
"Well my concubines don't seem to mind me."  
  
"You are a very twisted man. But, since they don't mind you go bother them."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't. See they didn't mind me, but I minded them." He whispers in her ear. "And I killed them."  
  
Bulma's eyes widened. "You are a bigger monster then I first thought. You give your race their barbaric name."  
  
"And you just prove that your race is weak." Vegeta said with a frown.  
  
"I can't believe you. You are... I doubt there are even words to describe you, you are so horid." Bulma shakes her head.  
  
"And you are so weak. Tell me, are all your earth women so tiny?" Vegeta asks.  
  
"No. Some choice to fight for Earth. We don't force anyone to do anything they don't want to do."  
  
"You lie."  
  
"I do not."  
  
"Really? So if a war was to come and you only had 1,000 volenters you'd send them on a suicid mission for no cause?"  
  
"Well, no we'd arange for more people to fight."  
  
"By force."  
  
"..." Bulma frowned not having thought of it in such away before.  
  
"But it wouldn't matter because you'll be safe in your castle getting fater with each child you have from some weak king who'd be nothing comared to me, in all standereds." Vegeta smirks as Bulma stares at him.  
  
"A weak King in strength is better then a heartless one." Bulma says and turns away. "Strength is a must but a heart is a nessasaty. how could one rule over people with out a heart?"  
  
"Easily. Having a heart is a pitiful excuse to cover up weakness."  
  
"That is your thought on the manner, Prince Vegeta. I have mine. and It will be me choiceing which I'll marry." Bulma says in a comanding voice then in a softer one asks, "Why would you care any ways?"  
  
"Like I said, once I'm King, Earth will be mine."  
  
"And what will you do with me Prince Vegeta? And Chi Chi?"  
  
"Well, depending on my mood. You could become high class, be exiled, slaves, playmates for my men, Queen, or I could just decide to kill you. But I belive that only one of those will happen." Vegeta snikers and gets up.  
  
"Which one? My death?"  
  
"Maybe." Vegeta stands infront of the door facing her. "but, I would say the one before more then that." He leaves and Bulma flips through her memory to find out what he had said before death.  
  
Vegeta awoke the morning of arivel and dressed quickly going to gather their guest and get them ready as much as he could. He stoped at Chi Chi's room first and opened the door. He raised and eyebrow and cleared his throat waking both Chi Chi and kakorote who were asleep in a embrace. Goku gulped and stood up triping over his shoe and falling on his face. "Well well well, I belive that is a crime punishable by death."  
  
"Prince Vegeta, It's only death if the princess doesn't want the crime acted out." Chi Chi says with a flushed face. Vegeta laughed.  
  
"Whatever floats your boats." Vegeta snikers and nods to the clock, "Get cleaned up. You have 45 minutes to be ready."  
  
Both nod and start to get ready as Vegeta leaves the room. Vegeta makes his way down the hall to Bulma's rom. He opens the door and enters poking her in the shoulder with his index finger. She stirs and swats his hand away. He smirks and bends down over her whispering in her ear. "Hello, its time to get up." Bulma yawned and her eyes opened. She jumped at his closeness and yelped as he slung the covers off of her.  
  
"Get ready. You have 30 minutes untill I want you down in the thrown room. I suggest you hurry up."  
  
"Get a life." Bulma says with a yawn. "I'll be there." She heads for her bathroom and ignores his footsteps as he leaves.  
  
A/N: Ok so I'm gonna start the 2k rule. And I'm not sure this chapter meats it. But you know what? Its close enough. Like 1900 or something so I hope you can get over it. Sorry. Oh wait! It is over! By like 50 or close to it by now! Lol. Well Anywho review. Love you all! Kim 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A lonely Life  
  
By: Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Vegeta sat waiting for Princess Chi Chi and soon to be Queen Bulma. he smirked as Bulma entered dressed in her clothes from before, which were cleaned up. She gave him a tired look and looked around the room.  
  
"Well?" Vegeta asked once she had stood there for over five minutes.  
  
"It looks rather well. I never thought you a colorful man, Prince Vegeta."  
  
"And I'm not. Queen Roxane's idea. I'd rather it be black and red."  
  
The thrown room had a high celling painted with angels and gods in royal colors."Then I'll complement her on the idea."  
  
"Like she'll give you the chance. All that woman does is talk."  
  
Bulma narrows her eyes at Vegeta. "I happen to enjoy conversations with your mother."  
  
"I'm glad someone does, though it is no surprise its you. Your both mindless women."  
  
"Mindless? I doubt it. It's more likily that you just can not understand the ideas that those of intellegence use."  
  
"Intellegence? HA! You? I doubt it extermly."  
  
"Then you'd be extermly wrong." Bulma smirks.  
  
"I happen to have the highest IQ on both Vegeta-Jin and Earth, atleast now." Bulma frowns slightly in thought of her father.  
  
"In some aspects I quess that you could be considered intellegent. But in others you are no wiser then you are a fighter."  
  
"I choice to fight for peace with peace." Bulma says sitting down on the steps.  
  
"A Queen who'd rather sit on the ground then in a thrown?"  
  
"The ground is more welcoming then the company by that thrown."  
  
Vegeta smirks and gives a laugh. "Then sit on the ground that is so much more inviting."  
  
"I plan to do just that. And were is my sister? You haven't killed her have you?"  
  
"Last I saw her was this morning in bed with Kakorote, I don't think they just feel asleep." He smirks at Bulmas shocked face.  
  
"You are a rude man." Bulma turns her head blushing for her sister.  
  
"Who me? Not at all and I wont ruin your precious reputation aither. But there is no harm in informing you of your sisters actions."  
  
"I didn't need to know of them." Bulma sighs.  
  
"I didn't need to see Kakorote in nothing aither."  
  
"Why do you hate every bodie?" Bulma asks.  
  
"Why do you hate me?"  
  
"I don't hate you. I despise you."  
  
"All the same."  
  
"Maybe to you. But not to me."  
  
-On Vegeta-Jin: Hour after landing-  
  
Bulma sat at the Queens left hand side chating now and then to her older friend. They , Bulma and Chi Chi, had been given black dresses that showed nothing of their figures for their mourning. The group ate mostly in silence, Prince Vegeta watched Bulma and his mother talk and King Vegeta watched Prince Vegeta watch his wife and Bulma talk. King Vegeta smirked decideing to start a conversation with his son.  
  
"See something you like?" King Vegeta asked with a amsued voice.  
  
"Mind your own business old man. I happen to be wondering how they time ech other to talk every two minutes."  
  
"Hn. their women. Thats what they do." King Vegeta snorted and Queen Roxane shot both her son and husband a warning glare before continuing to speak with Bulma. A woman steped up on to the stage by the tables and began to sing:  
  
Like a bird taking flight from the still whispering trees  
  
I want to fly toward an infinite tomorrow  
  
My rested wings will unfold until that day  
  
Sorrow has always been left with me  
  
Today I'll hold the memory of  
  
The tense blue moon as I fall asleep  
  
I'll always watch over you from nearby  
  
So just sleep peacefully now  
  
Watching the horizon from the side of the river  
  
I saw the sliding ship flow toward the future  
  
The breath I take in the red moonlight  
  
Seems to hide that day  
  
I'll always watch over you from nearby  
  
So sleep wrapped in warmth  
  
Yes, you'll never be alone, I'll watch over you  
  
So just sleep peacefully now  
  
As the woman sang Vegeta continued to watch Bulma and Bulma Looked up at him over her black veil. She smiled slightly at him and he rolled his eyes at the gesture. Bulma frowned and he smirked. King Vegeta's large foot came down on Vegeta's smaller one, even if only by a size, on a 'acident'.  
  
The woman continued on after Vegeta had finnished cursing his dad in 9 diffrent lanugages.  
  
Another day, when someone and someone falls in love Somewhere in this world  
  
Two intertwined lines becomes untied And stays untied  
  
It's awkward love but You can't convey it with words  
  
Look, a gentle breeze passes by, the paper is trembling Time is trembling, we are trembling  
  
And then someone and someone falls in love Believing forever  
  
Another day, someone and someone stares into the future With a weak smile  
  
Awkward love is wonderful Because you can't convey it with words  
  
Look, Feel something, Forget something Find something, Lose something  
  
And then, someone and someome falls in love Believing forever  
  
Queen Roxane and King Vegeta smirk over the table at each other seeing both Vegeta and bulma looking at each other, but turning away once the other looks.  
  
Bulma laughed at a nobile beside her. He was talking about the Prince and how they use to fight, but he lied saying he'd always beat the prince. he lead Bulma outside for a bit of fresh air. Vegeta frowned and followed smirking at his olf friend.  
  
"Hello, Nappa. Now what was that conversation about always beating be about?" Vegeta asked smirking devilishly at his friend.  
  
"n-Nothing Prince Vegeta..N-Nothing."  
  
"Then, why stutter?" Vegeta smirked and in a movement of stealth and speed pulled Bulma behind him as he shoot Nappa with a energy blast that left nothing of him, not even ashes. Bulma stred in horror at the sight and flinched as he twirled her around to face him. She looked shocked, confused and sad. He frowned and placed a hand on her veil covered face.  
  
"You... But... he was your friend Prince Vegeta... How could you... just.."She was having trouble forming words and Vegeta smirked pulling her to him and kissing her through her veil. Bulma pulled away, or rather tried and vegeta let her go scowlding her for her action. Bulma covered her face and ran out into the garden half in tears. Vegeta frowned confused and upset, he wanted her. Snd he wasn't a man to give up easy. No matter what the cost. He had even killed his best friend Nappa of 18 years for her, and she ran off upset? He shook his head and flew after her finding her fully crying her body on the ground and head resting in her arms on a bench.  
  
"And why do you cry now, Queen Wench?"  
  
"You killed a innocent man..." She cried not bothering to look up at him.  
  
"So? I've killed millions." And quiet litarly he had, whole planets full of innocent women, men and children. Countless lives.  
  
"Why did you kill him though?!"  
  
"Because, he would have tried something with you." Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
"Your a heartless killer."  
  
A/N: Ok to give credit and disclaimers: The song were not mine. And i feel that you all should be smart enought to know that i do not own DBZ so I just leave that out. the first song was from Card Captor Sakura called Blue Memories. The second is Chobits Awkward Love. Now the third song is mine. And I'm sorry if you guys actually read it. I was in a poem mood. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've been updating everything recently though so you should have quested this would be coming.

A Lonely Life

Chapter 6: Beg Me

Bulma looked at herself in the mirror, dressed in black and face covered with a black vial. She was going home finally, home would never be the same with her family dead. Soon to be Queen Bulma had asked King Vegeta to arrange quick transportation and let them take a few guards. He had agreed giving up Goku and a guard named Krillian. They were scheduled to land on Earth in a few days. The Prince had left a few days ago with plans of his own. Though Bulma didn't miss him, or so she said. 

The ride was smooth with no interruptions, though on Earth the place was a disaster and Bulma was crowned the day she arrived, plans on meeting future husbands was arranged and on the top of the list was Prince Vegeta. She swatted the paper away and spoke to her adviser.

The man stated lightly. "The best bet would be to marry someone powerful, who will protect the Earth and is well known in the Universe."

"You speak of Prince Vegeta." Bulma sighed. So far everyone had suggested it. But she knew he would refuse, or so she hoped. "We do not agree on things, he'll say no."

"Queen and King Vegeta seem to disagree. They said he would be happy to consider it and would send him to Earth as soon as they got in touch with him." The man smiled as the Queen huffed.

"And when will he be here?" She demanded. Her skirt twirled around her and she crossed her arms. She was in a pale green sundress with no straps and light blue high heals. Her crown of silver on her head. 

"Any time now." 

"When were you planning on telling me this?"

"Now, your highness."

"Thanks, for the warning. Now get out of here." She shooed him off and looked about. She wasn't dressed to see, Him. She sighed and headed at a rather fast walk down the hall towards her chamber, yet didn't make it there. In a clash she ran into someone and was thrown back. She yelped as something grabbed her and opened her eyes to see Prince Vegeta.

"Running to great me with a hug?" he asked smugly.

"Hardly." She muttered straighten up. "I was going to change." 

Vegeta looked her over rather heatedly and meet her eyes. "Why?"

"Because, this isn't a proper dress to talk to someone in." She crossed her arms over her chest as he glanced down her again.

"I see nothing wrong with it." He stated mockingly.

"Fine. Then I need to have a word with you." She led him into the thrown room and took her seat motioning for him to sit as well. "Prince Vegeta, seeing as how I know you care not for pleasantries, I will get to the point. My advisers say that marrying you is the best thing to do." She sighed lightly and looked at him. "Everyone would win in the end. You'd be a King, the Earth would be protected, and I would not have to worry about my race dieing because most races fear.. well they fear you." She finished and waited for a reply.

Vegeta walked around her thrown and rubbed his head on her cheek, he let his fingers travel down her shoulders and torso, she flinched only once and looked straight ahead waiting for his reply, wanting to scream stop. In an instant she was on the ground and he was sitting on her thrown. "And what about you marring who ever you wanted?" 

"Something's matter more." She replied rubbing her arm. She watched his smile fade. "What is it you want from me Vegeta? You can have your concubines, your trips alone far in space, your invasions, Vegeta-Jin when you're parents die... What more do you want?" 

"Crawl over here and beg me. I want to see the snuck up Queen beg at my feet. To start with." He added. Bulma looked upset but crawled over to him and looked up into his eyes.

"Prince Vegeta, please marry me." He gave an evil laugh and she looked down.

"Very nice. Now stand up." he instructed and she did so shaking. He pulled her to him and made her sit facing him on his lap. "Now then, I will marry you, but you will listen to everything I say, never doubt me, never ask for me to do anything, and you will give me one son." He added moving his hands over her slender waist. "You will be faith-full no mater how I am not. Do you understand all this?" 

Bulma nodded trying not to yell at him or jerk away from his touch.

Bulma sighed and watched as Vegeta hissed at another human couple. They were announcing their marriage on Earth and Vegeta wasn't so happy about the company. He hissed in her ear, "I hate this." 

Bulma replied lightly after smiling at a couple. "It's almost over, then we're going to Vegeta-Jin in three days."

Once the guest exited the room Bulma yawned and turned to Vegeta, a small tired smile on her lips. "good Night, Prince Vegeta." She said in a non-mocking tone. Vegeta grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

"We're getting married on Vegeta-Jin." He announced roughly. 

Bulma frowned she had never seen a Sayian wedding. "Whatever, what will I be wearing then?" She tried to pull her arm away but his grip tightened and she flinched.

"Don't worry about it." He smirked.

"Well, what happens? I've never been to one." She moved closer hoping he'd let go, yet he refused to. Vegeta was dressed in armor and Bulma in a tight black evening dress.

Vegeta forced her to kneel beside him and smirked leaning over the arm of the chair and spoke while looking her in the eyes. "You'll find to, they'll tell you before hand." He added with a smile. 

"You won't say anything about it then?" Bulma asked and shook her head. "Night, Vegeta." She was about to get up when his grip tightened and she hissed in pain.

Vegeta kissed her neck letting his tongue run across her neck and smiled as she moaned. Bulma blushed and looked away from him. " I apologies..." She said flustered and stood trying not to focus on his grip.

Bulma tugged lightly at the own hand and he released her. Bulma stumbled and exited the room holding her now red wrist.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! I had more planed but decided to wait until next time! Love you all! Kimberly


	7. Chapter 7

Living Is A Lonely Life

Chapter 7: I do.

Bulma took one last look at her home planet before boarding the ship to Vegeta.  
She sweep a few locks from her face and her eyes shined as she looked over the land.  
Nothing made her smile like Earth. Peaceful, beautiful Earth, the land of her people and  
her sanctuary. Vegeta was opposite. No one, and I mean no one, could upset her faster then  
him. All he had to do was step foot into the same building as her and she'd cringe and  
frown. That was the reason she was dreading this trip, it would mean them together  
forever. And what happened at a Sayian wedding anyhow? He never bothered to tell her  
one lick about it. Dumbass. Thinking of the devil...

"I'm ready to leave this mud ball of a planet." Vegeta huffed pushing past Bulma  
rudely.

"Whatever." Bulma muttered and sighed entering behind him.

"I've told them to do light all the way, we'll be there by dinner." Vegeta informed  
Bulma off hand and sat down reading himself for takeoff. Bulma sat a chair behind him  
and buckled herself in. This was going great so far.

"Are you going to tell me anything about the sayian wedding Vegeta, or will it all  
be a surprise?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Sire, we are taking off in five seconds." A guard informed them bowing.

The ride was uneventful and Bulma ignored Vegeta by going to sleep, though he  
still seemed to bother her just by being there. They arrived on time and had just enough  
time to change for dinner. Bulma smiled and chatted in fake happiness to most the royal  
guest and only one found them selves unimpressed by her acting skills.

"Queen Bulma, Such a pretty dress and that shade of green is lovely with you're  
eyes. Where did you find it?" Queen Roxanne asked lightly running a finger over the silky  
green dress.

"On Earth." Bulma smiled and the Queen took her arm prying her away from other  
royalty to talk in private out in the garden.

"What's wrong?" Roxanna asked once seated.

"Nothing... Fine. I don't know anything about a sayian wedding, my husbands a  
jerk, and I'm starting to think Earth might be better blown up instead of in Vegeta's care."  
Bulma looked down. "Sorry he's your son, I shouldn't speak ill of him."

"Oh, you haven't said anything I wouldn't, less actually. Vegeta is a pig headed  
jackass, but... he is smart and will know that Earth is important to him, and the trade  
industry. Earth will be fine in his and your care. As for you and him… I can't say. Yet, as  
a child my mother read to me a story, one from Earth- it was from a large collection of  
'Fairy Tales', the story was long and I don't remember every word but I remember the  
jests. There was a beautiful daughter of a inventor, her father got lost in the woods and  
came upon a old castle which was under a spell, the servants all appliances and the King, a  
horrible beast. Yet the beauty risked it all to come and save her father and take his place as  
the capture. Thus the beast treated her with more respect and dignity then he had her  
father, soon they were both in love with each other and at the end of the story a kiss from  
the beauty broke the spell." The Queen waited a moment to see Bulma's smile then said in  
a more understanding tone. "My son would never treat a capture different just because of  
it's gender, nor would he give the capture freedom, nor would he let one go in turn for the  
other he'd have captured her and tortured them both to death for the fun of it." Roxanna  
looked away from the dreadful look on Bulma's face. "Yet, he like the beast might  
change if given the right Beauty, and Kiss."

"I think I get what you're saying. About the Sayian wedding though, what will  
happen?"

"A primal ritual. We, the sayian race, actually don't use it too much anymore. We  
have grown to bonding and Earthling weddings. He has decided on this way to embrace  
you... yet, he has forgotten. You have to spend the night alone with me."

"Why?"

"It was a loop for mothers who didn't like the chosen girl to get rid of her. But,  
we'll use this as a excuse to get my son fired up." Roxanna smiled much like her son and  
stood up. "Lets get ready shall we." Bulma nodded and stood not understanding but  
trusting.

Vegeta stretched out in his bed and smirked at the though of Bulma in tomorrows  
ceremonies. He laughed out loud and turned to lay on his side. "Get ready Woman, you'll  
hate me for this."

"What was that Prince-" The naked woman beside him squeaked as he enclosed a  
hand around her neck.

"I'm a King." He blasted her into the after world and smiled lightly.

The next day everything was getting ready. There was tables being set up outside  
and entertainment was coming in. Fighters, animals, other planet entertainers and exotic  
dancers. The ceremony was scheduled at night and it was noonish. Vegeta was  
wondering around with nothing to do. He knew how the night events were to happen.

1.) Have dinner

2.) Exchange rights

3.) Exchange blood

4.) Fights

5.) The Run 

6.) Well... what he had been waiting for..

Vegeta smirked as he though of himself and Bulma alone in the woods. The run  
would be fun then after he would get his way. He checked the watch and sighed. It was  
still hours away.

"Vegeta might I have a word with you." The King of Vegeta asked, well  
commanded.

"I assume you will anyways."

"But of course. Now then, what are your plans for Earth?"

" That ' s none of your concern. "

"It is when for your gift you asked for 3/4ths the sayian army, a few of my greatest  
men at that."

"If you're concerned for this planet, don't be. One day I will inherit Vegeta and so I  
will not cause it harm."

"So you won't tell me?"

"No way, old man."

"Very well. Why not go to the springs and get ready?"

"Fine. Whatever." Vegeta turned walking off.

Soon the ceremony began. The royalty was seated above the common folk, yet  
everyone was welcome to eat and watch the ceremony. First was dinner, Bulma was not  
aloud to eat with them, she wasn't aloud to show herself until the third part and she would  
be concealed. Vegeta looked at his parents and say his mother looked a bit too happy. He  
narrowed his eyes as she walked over to began the second part.

"In the presets of all sayians and guest, I give over all my rights of caretaker to the  
Queen of Earth, Bulma Briefs daughter of the late Bunny and Dr. Briefs, she has sworn to  
take care and honor my son until her death. I give my blessing and hopes for healthy  
sons and daughters to their homes." The Queen took hold of her sons face and kissed him  
three times. The first on the forehead and the on the cheeks. She bowed and took a few  
steps back giving room for her husband to enter.

The King cleared his throat and looked at his wife then son. "I in front of the sayian  
race and guest, hereby announce that King Vegeta of Earth will still in turn inherit Vegeta  
on my deathbed and everything I own, or owe. Thus I also offer him complete truce and  
allieship in any battle that may find him. I accept, Queen Bulma of Earth herby as my  
daughter and also wish a son and many girl children on him." The King of Vegeta looked  
rather board and kissed his son's head before stepping back. From the shadows a cloaked  
and masked, with a cloak hood and simple silver metal face mask, woman appeared the  
only skin visible her right hand and wrist covered yet in a material like fishnets. She  
approached Vegeta and bowed lightly to the King and Queen before handing the Queen her  
right wrist, Vegeta handed his father his own and both parents drew a silver dagger stabbing  
in unison where the wrists of each met, Vegeta's over Bulma's and neither of them crying  
out, the ceremony continued.

Bulma was lead away by the Queen and Vegeta by The King to get ready for step  
four.

A circle was made out of brick and cement, inside were two cells, one of females  
the other males. Vegeta, King of Earth, entered first and opened the male cage. Twelve  
large Sayians stepped out armed with axes, spears, or maces. Then enclosed around him. A  
fight to the death, if the others won, then they inherited everything Vegeta had just gotten.  
In no time the fight ended with Vegeta covered in blood and smiling.

But that was only part one. Vegeta walked over to the female cage. In the cage  
were thirteen females, all wearing the same clothes and mask. Vegeta was to choice which  
one was Bulma just by the poster and heath reading he got from himself. The females  
were too covered to tell size or shape of their figures. However many times Vegeta  
guessed wrong Bulma would have to fight.

Vegeta pointed to a woman who removed her mask. Gray cold eyes stared at  
Vegeta and he let her out to get ready to fight. He thought a moment before picking the  
next girl; she removed her mask and smiled lightly at him her dark black hair fanning out  
around her in the sayian manner of long spikes. Bulma would have to fight two as of now,  
and knowing Bulma she wouldn't be able to handle them, so Vegeta was thinking. Eleven  
left and Vegeta's eye caught on something. He pointed to the girl and she removed her  
mask, blue eyes and yet blonde hair greeted him. He cursed lightly at the crowds laugh  
and pointed to another girl, move at random. She removed her mask and Vegeta blinked, it  
was Bulma, yet her hair had been cut and styled in a sayian fashion, which he hissed at,  
her pale skin had been coved in something to darken it and she had light painted markings  
on her skin.

"Damn mother." He hissed and let her out of the cell. All four women removed the  
heavy cloaks and were left in their chosen clothes.

The first in a amazonish style armor, the second in sayian armor, the third in no  
armor but a belly shirt and black jeans (From Earth.). Bulma took her time undressing as  
Vegeta's eyes were on her. She smiled lightly and fought off a laugh at his look. She had  
nothing on but a mesh skirt much like pictures of jennies wore and a mesh tub top showing  
off everything. On her wrist was a band to cancel out the gravity. Vegeta closed his mouth  
and let out a hiss staring at his mother. "What did she do?" He asked hissing in Bulmas  
ear.

"Don't you like it? She introduced me to immortal cream as well." Bulma smiled  
lightly.

"Figures, only reason you look decent huh?" Vegeta laughed and pushed her  
forward in the the fight. "Have fun losing."

"Don't count on it." Bulma said with a smile.

"Immortal cream, Roxanna?" The King of Vegeta smirked.

"Well yes, it lifts the skin and hides any blemishes that might have accrued... such  
as stab wounds, bruises caused by our son, you know, plus it tightens the skin and hides  
ageing signs."

Bulma smiled and let the girls make the first moves. She wasn't strong but, she had  
a gravity band, if she lowered the gravity she could run faster then them and if she made it  
right on fist and foot contact she could hit and kick harder. So she did, and after a good  
hour she was worn out and panting yet the victor.

"Nice trick." Vegeta laughed.

"Thanks." Bulma muttered and walked over to him after evening her breath.  
"Seems, it's almost over."

"I'll give you a head start then." Vegeta offered.

"I'll take you up on that." Bulma turned and walked off, yet turned the gravity on  
her band down lower. She began to run though it was faster due to the less gravity. After  
about five minutes Vegeta followed her, catching up in no time. Bulma looked back at him  
and growled, she did not want to be caught. If she was that'd be the end and then it'd be  
time to give her self over to him. Yet she was wore out from fighting and noticed her steps  
becoming unsure and unsteady. She fell and Vegeta was there catching her, holding her in  
sure arms, his fingers pressing into her skin and carefully caressing her, she noticed he  
wasn't smirking and she smiled lightly laughing though out of breath and heart beating  
fast.

"What?" Vegeta asked defensively. "What's so funny?"

Bulma shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing... I just, though for a moment you  
actually cared about my safety."

"But I do." He smirked and in a motion laid her down on the ground his lips  
pressed to hers.

A/N: Ok, so I have a few thank yours and all that to do. Also tell you all that if  
you're looking for a love story go somewhere else. You won't find it here. This is about  
as happy as the story will get. In the next chapters you will be facing, Death, Birth,  
Betrayal, Limes, Beatings, Torched and D-Day. Thank you for your time and please  
review.


	8. Chapter 8

A Lonely Life

Chapter 8: Earths new King

Bulma and Vegeta returned to Earth after a day on Vegeta, neither speaking to the other most of the ride. Though no one seemed to notice since the pair was often this way. Vegeta made his way to his wife nearly to Earth and found her working on a new invention, dressed more like a commoner then he had seen before, her clothes too big and jeans ripped all over. He cleared his throat and she turned to face him. A frown on her face and t streaked with grease.

"Can I help you, Vegeta-Sama?" Bulma crossed her arms wrench in hand.

"What are you wearing?" Vegeta laughed lightly taking a hard look at her. "I never expected you to be the hands on type. Maybe create a layout and have someone else make it for you."

"No, I happen to enjoy this." The wrong words to say.

"You shouldn't do it anymore." A small smile formed on the masicust's lips. "It could hurt your chances of giving me a son."

"No way, Vegeta-_Chan_." Bulma growled, "I know it won't hurt my reproductive organs. So there."

"Yes, you may, but seeing you in rags is a turn off, and there for you won't be getting any, so to say."

"You bastered. Just looking at you is a turn off." Bulma's grip on the wrench tightened.

"You will not work on any more inventions from hence forth. Do You Understand This!"

Bulma glared eyes ablaze with fire. "Yes, yes I do. But I don't care what you say Vegeta! I will do what I want."

"Really? Because that's not what I remember US agreeing on."

Bulma bit her lip and threw the wrench down. She glared at the King and went to walk past him.

"Oh, and Bulma…" He watched her turn on her heals glaring evilly at him. "I want you in my chambers after you clean up." He laughed as she growled.

I'd no idea what I was getting into when I agreed to this arrangement. I've sold my self into some weird form of slavery with no hope of getting out. I can no longer do anything I want to do. How much longer can I take this treatment. I've always been outspoken and free spirited… to be bound to honor this man… This demon… I hope for Earths sake it is worth everything… Other wise… What good am I?

Bulma sighed as she jumped into the shower and frowned at touching her short hair. She had loved her semi long locks of blue… Vegeta had too it seemed from the smack he gave her. The violent creep. Bulma sighed and applied the Immortal Cream to cover her many bruises and cuts. She dressed and walked down the hall to Vegeta's room. Kicking at the hem of her dress all the while. How she wished he'd die. Just croak. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, he was health and young. Hell she'd no doubt die before him.

But at least she was beautiful.

Bulma opened the door to find a few girls inside laying on the bed, dressed in robes and hair pinned up. They were pretty, but in the eyes of Vegeta they lacked in comparison to his goddess. Who's hair use to be long and was no chopped off as a Sayian fighter might wear her's.

Bulma cleared her throat and the girls, giggling, left chasing each other. Bulma waited for Vegeta to address her. She stood head high in the center of the room watching the back of his head as he dug into the closet. He appeared holding a uniform and proceeded to undress in front of her. Bulma turned away and he laughed coldly at her.

"When we arrive on Earth" Vegeta started, "I have a few plans to carry out. You will remain here, hidden and will not look out the window. Understood?"

"Of course." Bulma smiled. She'd look out the window alright.

"I hardly believe you." Vegeta sighed. "You will however remain here. I have sent the sayian army my father aloud me to Earth ahead of us with orders.

Bulma's mouth went dry. "Wh..What type of orders Vegeta-Chan? Shouldn't we disgust all decision making-" A slap cut her off, but his violence did not scare her, his smile haunted her as she fell to the ground from the impact of the slap. She looked up at him in fear, yet calmly asked again. "What orders did you give them Vegeta?" He did not reply. Bulma's eyes widened. What had she done to her own planet? "VEGETA!"

"Shut up wench! Your planet is about to go through a well needed bath."

"What are you talking about Vegeta, please explain?"

"Very well. As of the moment Our soldiers and ransacking homes, stores and even your castle to rid the Earth of the weak, elderly, and challenged. All that will remain is the youths who can learn how to fight, able women and some of the smaller children. Your races population is about to sink to a unimaginable low."

"What… what have you done?" Tears filled the mortal's eye as she half laid on the ground and half sat on it. She refused to meet his eyes, calculating how to get out of this mess. She rose to make a run out of the room but was caught roughly and thrown onto the bed. She fought against him to no avail.

When she awoke he was getting dressed and she moved covering herself up. He turned and smiled lightly. "We're almost to Earth." He proclaimed and pointed to the window, the small blue and green globe was there, how many were left on it. What had happened to the ones remaining? Bulma covered her eyes and held back tears.

"The leader of Our army called in he said that most the Earth had been defeated and sorted. They only had a large section of land to comb through, after they got through a few thousand soldiers."

"You brute." Bulma breathed in hard. "My sister? My family?"

"I did tell they your sister would be acceptable to leave, but since that is the only one I knew of the rest if they are like you are no doubt dead."

"Vegeat, I hate you more then I've ever hated anything." Bulma whispered earning herself a smack, she whimpered but the pain was gone in seconds. She glared and felt something she had never felt before raise up in her stomach the way vomit does. She stood naked yet uncaring and threw herself at the man, fighting violently though it did not matter, he blocked her and laughed before growing tired of the game and throwing her into the wall in closet, he bared the door shut and left the room.

Hours passed before Bulma was released, nearly eight hours since she'd been thrown in, she had dressed in the man's clothes and glared at the sayian guard who released her, bowing out of respect but a look that showed he had none in truth for her, she walked down the hall towards her own room to change before running down the hall to the exit. They had landed on Earth, now what awaited her. How was the Human race holding against the monster she now called husband?

"I'm sorry, M'Lady, you have no orders to leave this ship." A guard spoke, se turned to see Bardock looking at the ground.

"Surly you jest. This is my planet. I'm Queen of Fucking Earth. I demand to be let out of this place, NOW?" Guards restrained the now hysterical Queen and shut her in her room.

Put how they forget she helped her fathers people build these ships, after dressing in civilian clothes she climbed into the duck work and counted till she reached the control room, she made sure no one was around and hoped down to reconfigure a few wires and open the back hatch, if they believed her locked away in the front they'd be on guard up there, right? She crawled back into the ductwork and escaped out the back.

She wished she'd have stayed inside. For it just so happened that half the human race laid slayed at her feet, in a pit no doubt made from her beloved's power. She turned and threw up, hands on her knees and face turned away. The smell of burning flesh over powering anything she could think to wear. The sight of children dead, the elderly, and the semi young haunting her, she lost control of her knees and ended up face in the dirt, no not dirt blood, she was sick once more.

"What have we here?" A voice laughed.

"A escapee." Another chimed.

"No!" A voice familiar and kind yelled. "Leave her alone, don't you know who she is?" ChiChi's friend… Bulma recalled the voice, Goku…

She turned and threw herself onto him crying and trying to speak through sobs. "Wh..ere… is…Chi…Chi?" She yelled and shock Goku with what might she could manage.

"She's fine. But you wont be Queen Bulma if Vegeta catches you out of the ship. How'd you get out? Never mind we must get you back in."

"Oh, don't worry about that, soldier, She'll go back in… But first since you so wanted to see your beloved race, my pet, lets let you see it first hand." Vegeta picked her up off the ground by a arm and sling her into the pit of recently deceased bodies. She yelled and froze sinking into the inners of bodies and feeling the remains all over her skin. She held her breath and tried to block out the laughter. Anger and pity filled her chest. She was removed in the same manor she was thrown in and by the same heartless being.

"Happy now my Queen?" Vegeta asked with a snarl.

"I'll be happy when your corpse is laid in front of my eyes and I am put to death for yours." Bulma spit in the Kings face and he looked at her a moment before beating her, aiming for her face and upper body, using little force where he was concerned.

Bulma refused to cry anymore. She would not give him the joy. She stood, once he was done a look of hardened hate on her face, she meet his eyes a moment before turning and walking back into the ship, the eyes of everyone living now on her, the memories of the pit fresh in her mind and a reason to live, to make Vegeta's life as hellful has he had made hers forming in her mind. How he would pay, maybe not in the near future, but in the future he would pay for his crimes.

She may not have been strong. She may at times not have been brave. But from this moment she would work her own life into one reason to live, to kill him, somehow, some way.

She pushed past the guards at her door, who did not question her state and headed straight for her shower, cleaning herself up before going to her closet, she threw out a few dresses and all the immortal cream Queen Roxanna had given her, she threw them into a trash bag and then out the door, she dressed in black the black she had hated to wear before, she would mourn her people, her planet, and her own life.

Black leather pants covered her legs and most of her abdomen her lacy thong undies showed and pale white skin few had seen was showing from the made rips in her leather, a black corset top held her chest for all to see, and a single black ribbon tied around her neck. She had no wedding ring, for it wasn't the sayian way, she held many scars though, including the still healing marriage scar she received on Vegeta. Spiked healed boots covered her small feet as the taped loudly on the hard floor.

She walked out of her room ignoring the men who watched her go, her face was once painted lightly now was black and blue from the Kings hits, eyes lined with dark and thick eyeliner and mascara, lips red and busted, and chin held high she walked back to where the king had been. Damn him if e though she would not return. Her blue eyes empty from emotions. She would kill him. She had to.

A few laughs greeted her as she exited the ship once more, but not directed towards her. The men were having fun, except Goku who bowed and looked in awe at the leather clad Goddess and then to Vegeta. A look she took to mean he'd disapprove.

Vegeta's black hair disappeared and his deep eye took its place, glaring hard for a moment then widening before narrowing.

Bulma glared back, but merely flipped him off before walking down the road towards the town, hell would freeze before she gave in now, and it'd release the poor souls before she believed anything the man said about her sisters safety.

A/N: It took me a hour to write this. I hope you all enjoyed. Do review as I have uploaded two chapters of this and nothing of the rest. I know it is dull at first and I am going to go and re do the first few chapters to fix the spelling some more, later. Now I'm going to go write chapter 9. Review and I'll add more. Don't and I will only slower. I happen to enjoy typing this story.


	9. Chapter 9

****

A Lonely Life

Chapter 9: With New Life

A/N: I'd like to think everyone who reads this crap It only gets worse. This will more than likely be turned into a story on fiction if you'd like to read it ask, it will change some as more character info is needed. Thank you once more, remember Love is a complex emotion

In The Past- A summery of the story thus far:

Princess Bulma and Chichi were kidnapped and their fate rested in the graceful and capable hands of Prince Vegeta, the prince of the 'barbaric' race which held little peace with Earth, once Vegeta rescued the girls news came of The King and Queens demise on Earth and Princess Bulma was made Queen, forced to find a suitable husband and with her advisors pushing her she agreed to approach Prince Vegeta, with a offer, he took it and now rules Earth destroying the race of weaklings...

Last Time: ' "What have we here?" A voice laughed. 

"A escapee." Another chimed.

"No!" A voice familiar and kind yelled. "Leave her alone, don't you know who she is?" ChiChi's friend… Bulma recalled the voice, Goku…

She turned and threw herself onto him crying and trying to speak through sobs. "Wh..ere… is…Chi…Chi?" She yelled and shock Goku with what might she could manage.

"She's fine. But you wont be Queen Bulma if Vegeta catches you out of the ship. How'd you get out? Never mind we must get you back in."

"Oh, don't worry about that, soldier, She'll go back in… But first since you so wanted to see your beloved race, my pet, lets let you see it first hand." Vegeta picked her up off the ground by a arm and sling her into the pit of recently deceased bodies. She yelled and froze sinking into the inners of bodies and feeling the remains all over her skin. She held her breath and tried to block out the laughter. Anger and pity filled her chest. She was removed in the same manor she was thrown in and by the same heartless being.

"Happy now my Queen?" Vegeta asked with a snarl.

"I'll be happy when your corpse is laid in front of my eyes and I am put to death for yours." Bulma spit in the Kings face and he looked at her a moment before beating her, aiming for her face and upper body, using little force where he was concerned.

Bulma refused to cry anymore. She would not give him the joy. She stood, once he was done a look of hardened hate on her face, she meet his eyes a moment before turning and walking back into the ship, the eyes of everyone living now on her, the memories of the pit fresh in her mind and a reason to live, to make Vegeta's life as hellful has he had made hers forming in her mind. How he would pay, maybe not in the near future, but in the future he would pay for his crimes.

She may not have been strong. She may at times not have been brave. But from this moment she would work her own life into one reason to live, to kill him, somehow, some way.

She pushed past the guards at her door, who did not question her state and headed straight for her shower, cleaning herself up before going to her closet, she threw out a few dresses and all the immortal cream Queen Roxanna had given her, she threw them into a trash bag and then out the door, she dressed in black the black she had hated to wear before, she would mourn her people, her planet, and her own life.

Black leather pants covered her legs and most of her abdomen her lacy thong undies showed and pale white skin few had seen was showing from the made rips in her leather, a black corset top held her chest for all to see, and a single black ribbon tied around her neck. She had no wedding ring, for it wasn't the sayian way, she held many scars though, including the still healing marriage scar she received on Vegeta. Spiked healed boots covered her small feet as the taped loudly on the hard floor.

She walked out of her room ignoring the men who watched her go, her face was once painted lightly now was black and blue from the Kings hits, eyes lined with dark and thick eyeliner and mascara, lips red and busted, and chin held high she walked back to where the king had been. Damn him if e though she would not return. Her blue eyes empty from emotions. She would kill him. She had to.

A few laughs greeted her as she exited the ship once more, but not directed towards her. The men were having fun, except Goku who bowed and looked in awe at the leather clad Goddess and then to Vegeta. A look she took to mean he'd disapprove.

Vegeta's black hair disappeared and his deep eye took its place, glaring hard for a moment then widening before narrowing.

Bulma glared back, but merely flipped him off before walking down the road towards the town, hell would freeze before she gave in now, and it'd release the poor souls before she believed anything the man said about her sisters safety.

'

And We Start:

Vegeta followed the stalking Bulma, after he gave the order to continue the assault of Earth to his troops, "You do realize that the sayian army has no idea who you are, and thus will kill you thinking you are a mere human weakling instead of their Queen"

"How sad." Bulma muttered not bothering to stop or glance at him.

"Are you even listening to me!"

"Not really." Bulma turned crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm just a pathetic human female, I could ever dream of walking, talking, and listening; like you." She gave a fake bow and salute before turning back around and walking.

"Stop now, I command you wench."

Bulma stopped and turned glaring at the man. "Oh, yes master..." She bit her lip looking down as if in shame, then rolled her head to the side and smiled at Vegeta in a way he recognized as his own, twisted, painfilled, haunting, he could feel his heart skip a beat. "Do you want me now, right here?"

"More than you know." Vegeta returned the smile and received the finger. "Watch it."

"Why does it piss you off? Or does it turn you on you pathetic Sadistic, masochist?"

"Shut up!" Vegeta slapped Bulma once more, surprised she only stumped a few steps and laughed spiting blood on him as she did so.

"Thats right Vegeta-Kun, hit me, hit me harder if you like, hit me until you lose all you strength and I'm nothing but pulp and juice, bruise me, abuse me, rape me, hate me, cut me, kick me, hell throw me into the pit again if you feel like it, the pit of humans I condemned to death when I took the deal with the devil. Do what you will to me Vegeta-Kun, but remember, I Will Have My Revenge In The End, hell hath no furry like a womans scorn. If you'll shut up now, I'm going to find my sister" Bulma turned going to continue on her way.

"Bitch, you'll pay for you insolence. No one speaks to King Vegeta in such a way, No one." Bulma turned to speak, but the last thing she saw was a light of gold.

Bulma awoke in her own bed dressed in nothing more than bandages, Chichi sleep on the floor, looking a few days old. Bulma sat up and slowly placed her legs on the ground, she took hold of the nightstand and stood on shaky legs, refusing to cry in pain, she bit her dry lip and made her way to the bathroom. Once she was washed up she reentered the room finding Vegeta sitting on the bed. "Awake at last my pet?"

"Go to hell, my beast"

"You'd better be nice to be or I'll kill you this time."

"Good, let me be meaner."

"Shut up wench" Vegeta watched her sit on the other side of the bed and rolled over pulling her down on the bed to lay, Bulma winced but refused to do more and Vegeta looked over her wounds. "They don't look half bad" He spoke in a soft voice with his slight edge. Vegeta smirked up at the Queen and Bulma rolled her eyes as he pinned her down, she glanced to the floor finding Chichi still asleep, and hoping she remained so.

Vegeta remained in his state of visiting his wife for a month while Bulma resented each moment she found herself drawn to the brute, why did he act like he did? Surly it could not be because of his childhood, Queen Roxanna was charming and usually quiet friendly, King Vegeta hardly spoke to her but was a little commanding, nothing like her Vegeta...

Bulma awoke feeling sick and nervous, she headed to the sick wing and had a check up, after her exam she waited to hear what the doctor had to say.

"You are infact with child." He took a seat and looked at the once beautiful girl, he was one of the few human doctors around and had served her family for many years, he had no doubt she was killing herself because of the King and wondered how she would take this news... To his surprise she laughed, then started to cry covering her face and rocking lightly. He stood leaving the room... as much as he knew she was not to blame for the choice everyone thought was a good one, he had still lost his wife, mother, father, and three girls; in one way or another.

Bulma dried her eyes and dressed looking herself over a minute then going to find Vegeta. She stood by the door and waited for a guard to acnologe her, before growling as they stared blankly at her. "Open the fucking door you invasaul." Bulma smacked the closest guard and the other spoke in a slightly mocking tone.

"The King is in meeting."

"The Queen wishes his audience in a important announcement."

"Nothing is to disturb him."

"Really? Well how about this, you open the door, tell him I want to speak to him or I will." Bulma took a step forward and was grabbed by the upper arm. "Tell me, have you ever witnessed the Kings wrathed?" Bulma smiled in a evil yet sexy way.

"Yes, M'Lady. Thus I will not let anyone enter."

"You'd stop me by force." Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Very well then do it, and when I'm in the hospital crying over the loss of my first child, and King Vegeta is tearing you limb from limb; I'll pity you." Bulma wrapped a arm over her stomach and held her head high. "So take a hit, he'll never notice over his own bruises."

The guard blinked and looked at the other one who shrugged and lightly brushed sweat from his face.

"Go on then, do it." Bulma smiled lightly and the guard turned his back to her entering the room, she waited in the hall for her cue.

"I said no interruptions!" The icy King smacked the guard hard.

"Sorry sire, Queen Bulma wishes a moment of your precious time, she claims it to be important." He left out the fact he knew what it was about, for the King didn't know yet of his son growing inside his wife.

"Tell her to leave."

"Not to second judge you but maybe you should hear this..." The guard looked down, away from the staring King

"Excuse me!" King Vegeta laughed lightly at the guard. "Fine bring her in, let her tell everyone. You'd better hope it's worth it, I'll kill you if not." Vegeta looked at the circle of royalty and felt his face flush as his father glared at him.

Bulma entered behind the guard who bowed to her and turned leaving once more. Bulma smiled to the King of Vegeta and Namik, bowing as they did too. She then bowed to her Vegeta in respect though feeling none. "I did wish to speak to you alone, Beloved. But since you have no spear time for me I'm glad to share the news with our honored guests." Spoken like a respected wife, so she thought through her lies.

"Well do go on, Beloved." He smirked as she twitched.

"King Vegeta, I bring new that you will soon have a son, to whom I bear, not your many concubines - oh, I forgot you kill them to soon." Bulma glaed lightly and Vegeta blinked a minute silent even through her out burst. "Oh, and I ran some blood tests and checked a few samples of DNA, there is a good chance this child will be a male as far as we can tell in the science wing there is only a 20 chance it will be a female, and a 30 chance of a natural miscarriage... Though I think when it comes to how careless you are we should make that a 90 chance of a miscarriage." Bulma smiled.

Vegeta grew tired of her mouth and glared at her, his father cough snapped him from his plans and he gave a quick nod dismissing her.

The King of Vegeta spoke quickly though and stood glass in hand. "To my lovely daughter-" Bulma smiled and looked down. "May you bear me many granddaughters after this son."

Bulma smiled. "Don't hold your breath." She bowed and left the room, Bulma left to find Chichi, she smiled seeing her sister in the garden pulling healing roots and humming lightly. Bulma took a seat on the soft dirt packed ground and smiled at Chichi who winced at her lovely sisters bruised face, she touched it lightly and Bulma caught her hand.

"Chichi, I need you now." Tears filled Bulimia's eyes. "I'm... I'm pregnant." She whispered. "I don't want Vegeta's baby I could never love a child of his, knowing he will grow up to be part of this world, the world his father created through death and pain. To have him tainted by that blood... Help me Chichi."

"Bulma, my beloved sister... You ask me to destroy not only your child, my blood but the Kings. A child of two worlds. To kill a bit of you, mother, father... Myself. I don't know if I can handle that Bulma."

"Chichi, you..." Bulma lied on the ground and smiled. "I know, you were always so much stronger than me."

"Bulma, you've changed." Chichi laid her head on her sisters stomach and held a hand over the lower area as if feeling the baby. "You are so much stronger then me, Goku was there... He say what the King did to you, throwing you into the pit... I wouldn't have came out, I couldn't have."

"What good it did me."

"Goku said... That he had never saw the King look at anyone the way he did you that day, besides... His father. He grew... more attached to you."

"Attached? No, he is not attached, he is drawn because he loves to beat me, to break me, to punish me...This is not attachment, it is not love! It is twisted, freaky, sadistic, it is punishment for a crime in another life, it is not natural. How could I ever love a man who throws me into a pit of human corpses he just killed! Children, elderly, young people... Our own age. Friends, family,enemies, strong fighters and the weak they protect. HOW, I ask you ChiChi-Kun?"

Bulma calmed down some as the wind blew swirls of flower petals and Chichi's tears seeped into her dress But, it was different Chichi was correct, she was stronger now, her grudge pushed her to be stronger, she knew she had to remain intack to destroy the beast.

"I don't think you should have married him, now." Chichi's voice was of a child, Bulma looked at her and remembered her age.

"Don't worry my little Chichi, you'r sister will always watch out for you, go on with what you were doing and let me up, I have things to do." Bulma smiled and Chichi blinked then wiped her tears and sat up, Bulma stood and walked out of the small courtyard, once out of sight from Chichi and any guards she sled down the wall and stared off into space.

Chichi bit her lip and held back tears. "I'm sorry Bulma, but you will need that child to take my place." Chichi looked at her pocket and pulled out the slip of orders from Vegeta, two years was a long time.

Bulma made it to the dinning table to find Vegeta all alone, she took her seat at his side and laid the napkin across her lap then took a drink of water.

"I have news you will like." Vegeta watched her lightly.

"You've caught some unknown disease and will die by tomorrow."

"Close."

"Next week?"

"Humorous, but no." Vegeta took a drink and Bulma watched him

"Well go on."

"Not until you apologize."

"I'm sorry I was rude, now please carry on with your news, Darling."

"Tomorrow, I'll be leaving with the of age humans and a third of the sayian army to train the humans, I will be gone two years. Though it is not my death I see you are happy. I will not return at all during this time, and my orders will be sent through phone each day, also you will not be permitted to leave the castle at all during these years."

Bulma frowned but then smiled. "I can live with that so long as you don't come back, and please don't rush yourself." Bulma took the glass of water with shaky hands and dropped it, the glass cut into her hand and upper leg.

"Clumsy girl." Vegeta took her hand softly and removed the glass wrapping his napkin around it after licking the blood off Bulma watched him and looked away, "What is it?"

"For a moment, I pictured a happy family... Then the eyes of a dead girl felled my vision." Bulma took her hand back and stood up quickly. "Excuse me, I feel sick." She rushed from the room.

Vegeta watched her leave, he threw his glass at the wall and stood turning over the table in his mad state.

Bulma awoke to the sayian dressers pulling the blinds open in her room, she stood and let them dress her, they hardly ever did so, but when they did it was on order. So Vegeta wanted her present, she could put on one last show for him.

Bulma walked down the hall and out into the fresh air, her child would be a fall baby, a child of the month of death and Vegeta's child to boot. Bulma looked up as she approached Vegeta, Chichi stood by Goku and Vegeta smirked lightly, "My pet." He embraced her forcing her to kiss him, he let her go and she glared at him before looking at the crowd, they looked back in hate. She held in the urge to scream that she was still one of them, like them, that she had seen his ways first hand... But they wouldn't care, it'd still be her fault... They needed someone to hate as it was.

"I forgot to tell you yesterday." He nodded to Chichi. "She will be going."

"For what point?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you have enough toys Vegeta, and I will kill myself and child if you take my sister as a toy."

"I wouldn't think of it, she's been used." He added and smirked as Bulma hissed. "Be a good girl while I'm away, and maybe I'll leave again sooner next time."

"Promise to never come back and I'll be the best girl ever." Bulma whispered in his ear as he hugged her once more.

"Leave." He pushed her away but gabbed her waist and held a hand over where the baby was, feeling for the slightest sign of it's energy.

Bulma blushed as she felt eyes on her. "Vegeta...Vegeta." She pulled away and waved to chichi who waved back. Bulimia's heart broke, but she remained strong. She had no doubt he'd keep his word about Chichi, he liked her, in a way that was respectful.

Bulma sunk into a depressed state, though no one noticed since no one in the castle really cared. Queen Roxanna visited and called often during the months of her daughter in laws marriage and made herself present at the birthing, holding Bulimia's hand and soothing her, Bulma gave birth to a beautiful baby boy who weighed 9 pounds and 8 ounces, had a full set of black spiky hair and one black eye one blue. The baby was healthy, but had drained a lot of Bulimia's energy she ended up asleep for a week in a nightmarish fit.

The Queen of Vegeta stayed with the baby and blue hairedbeauty until she grew strong once more. Queen Roxanna presented the baby to Vegeta via communications for his name and informed him of Bulimia's state, though he merely grunted she caught a glimpse of relive.

"His name?" Queen Roxanna held the innocent close and ran a finger down his defined nose, one he got from Vegeta, it was a stupid question.

"Vegeta Jr." Vegeta Sr snorted, "He'll one day rule what his father leaves him."

"Don't count him short, or your self to big. This child will not merely follow in your blood covered foot prints, I see he will be powerful." Queen Roxanna looked up at the screen and shook her head. "Though to much like you." She turned leaving the room as he began to give the guards orders.

Bulma took care of the child herself instead of having a nurse for him, she keep him in her own room and took him with her wherever she went, he was keep in his carrier as she exercised and sat at her side when she ate. She grew calmer and a little of herself came back when Vegeta did not turn at the end of the year, but woke in dreams of him coming for the chills blood.

He was a fast learner and by his first birthday had began to walk and speak broken words, trying to forum sentences. Bulma was happier when with him then she had been in a long time, she would curl up next to him in bed some nights when she feared Vegeta's return.

Though nothing could stop it.

Vegeta came home and ordered the child to have his own room, he fought with Bulma over the matter and ended up getting in a fist fight; surprised as hell when she struck first landing a few good punches and bruising him along with busting his lip, though he hit back and knocked her down.

Bulma laid in bed nursing a broken heart after Vegeta left from his welcome home night, she looked at the floor and realized she had been foolish to be happy in his time away, it had given her hope and turned her soft.

Bulma shook her head and stood dressing quickly, new bruises covered her body. Having dressed in a light sundress she headed out to find Vegeta Jr. to her surprise she found him playing with his father in his new room. Vegeta Sr. sat on the floor holding out a toy car and the baby reached for it glaring lightly as it was removed from his grasp, he yelled and threw a ball at his father, who caught it with a look of surprise, the baby grabbed the car and hurried over to his mother, who smiled and picked him up walking over to the sitting King, she kneeled down and turned Vegeta Jr to face his father.

"Vegeta, this is your father." Bulma kissed the babys head and smiled at Vegeta Sr. who merely looked tired of this game. The boy looked his father over a moment before raising his head up and laughing, then throwing the car at his daddy's face. Vegeta Sr. caught the car and used his energy to destroy it.

Bulma pulled the baby away from him glaring daggers at him, she rested Vegeta Jr. on her hip and stood "Give him to me." Vegeta commanded.

"Oh yes, you just destroyed a toy; let me hand over my baby." Bulma hissed.

"He's mine." Vegeta growled.

"Yes, he is. He has the only part of you I'll ever love inside him, what DNA you added." Bulma twirled around and headed for the door.

"Wench! Give me MY Son."

"Momma." Vegeta Jr. Spoke looking up as tears hit his forehead.

"Why? Why did you have to come back." Bulma twirled facing Vegeta Sr. "I'm sorry for whatever I did to deserve this treatment I hate you Vegeta, don't you dare take this child from me"

"Stupid woman, I'll give him back." He hissed holding out his arms.

"You swear?" Bulma looked at the man with scission.

"Yes."

Bulma carefully handed Vegeta Jr. to his dad and watched as the King held him up in the air looking into his eyes. "He would be perfect without that one blue eye."

"I have blue eyes" Bulma pointed out and crossed her arms over her chest

"Really I thought they were orange." Vegeta snorted and held the baby close to his chest.

"He needs feed."

"He's already heavy."

"He's a baby." Bulma smiled pinching his cheek as Vegeta held him tight.

Bulma awoke to a strange feeling in her gut, Vegeta had been back for nearly two months and she wondered when he would leave again Vegeta Jr. loved to walk behind his father when he could catch him in the hall or before bed, and though Vegeta pretended to be annoyed by the act; Bulma could swear he would walk down the hall three times instead of just the once as he did before. She watched the two from afar not wanting to get in the way of them, Vegeta Jr. still fund the time for his mother and called for her many times when Vegeta Sr. got to rough.

This morning she felt uneasy, she dressed and headed down the hall to check on the baby, then headed to the medical wing to get checked out. The doctor was a sayian who took care not to upset the Queen, and keep his touching to a minimum, he smiled and spoke in a soft polite voice.

"M'Lady, I happily give you the news of a new child."

"Thank you." Bulma sighed and stood dressing once more, she headed to the science lab to find out what the percents were. Once done she left to find Vegeta and smiled seeing Vegeta Sr. holding Vegeta Jr. asleep in a rocking chair. She walked over quietly and kissed the baby, both awoke and looked at her rather rudly.

"What is it woman." Vegeta laid the child down on the cribs bed.

"Vegeta..." Bulma waited until he looked at her then she spoke in a quiet voice. "I'm going to have another child." She watched his blank stare a moment then added. "There is a 85 chance it is a girl, 15 chance of a miscarriage of natural cause."

"A girl though?"

Bulma nodded, "Yes, most likely- we'll know for sure in a few months."

"Very well." He dismissed the conversation and Bulma rolled her eyes getting mad. "What now?'

"I'm so glad we both want this child so much Vegeta." Bulma said in sarcasm.

"What should I say?" Vegeta contoured. "I'm glad you will have another child? I always wanted a daughter?" He laughed lightly.

"No, that'd scare me more. Thats what a person would say, but we all know the Great Vegeta is no mere human, he is the devil- " Vegeta cut her off with a slap.

Bulma held her face and nodded. "Of course, you never could fight with words, admit the truth; you are The archfiend.

Vegeta smirked and shrugged "I am what I am, that is all I can ever be." He stood and left the room glaring at the woman before closing the door.

A few days pasted before the two spoke again. "I have news for you, pet." Vegeta spoke as the walked down the steps, he stopped and she did so too a step below him. "I'll be leaving you for a long time, I'll be returning off and on, though not for you, five years I will be gone."

"Oh, Vegeta." Bulma beamed throwing herself into his chest and hugging him tightly. "Is it our anniversary?"

"No. But, remember I'm Satan."

"What is it?" Bulma pulled away

"I'm taking Vegeta Jr with me, I'll be training him."

"What!" Bulma swung fists at Vegeta as she held back tears screaming 'no'.

Vegeta laughed and caught her fieast. "Shut up wench" He nudged her and she kicked him below the belt. In a twist of gravity and mishap, Bulma tumbled down the stairs, landing on the floor level with a thud, her body unmoving.

Upon waking up Bulma felt her stomach and groaned, tears in her eyes She thought of the last thing she had said about wanting the child and covered her face, she did want the child, she wanted her daughter more than anything now... Vegeta Jr. did the bastered take her son?

Bulma stood running from the room to check on her son, he was not there and neither was the King. Bulma feelt herself snap, she could see nothing but rage. The sayian race was behind this, the human race, she was behind this, the guards, the -

"Hehehehe, he already left." Bulma faced the girl who spoke, she stood by Vegeta's private room of concubines, they stood in the hall dressed in hardly anything and laughing at her. She watched as the girl who spoke came closer, Bulma stood tall her blue eyes cutting the girl down to size, blue crystal but the wenches continued to laugh. "He left days ago, with the Prince. After he had a visit with us, and after he taught you a lesson about speaking back. Maybe next time he'll kill you and I'll be queen.Hehehe."

"Really? A concubine Queen, interesting." Bulma gave a smile worthy of Vegeta and walked over to them, she tossed her wavy blue hair out of her face and pouted lightly "You do have clearer skin then me, but thats because the King didn't bruise you there."

"Because he loves me." She smiled.

Bulma eyes narrowed. "You insolent fool! You dare mock your Queen!" Bulma managed to gather her strength and hit the girl knocking her back into the others blood poured from her nose and lip, a few teeth landed on the ground."You've been permitted to long in my home. The King forgets to destroy his playtoys, so this is the last favor I will do for the King." Bulma turned to the guards who looked shocked, getting a glimpse of what they though their King saw. "Death. To All. The. Kings. Concubines!" The guards stared at her a moment before moving as she yelled. "DO IT!"

"...Yes, M'lady." They attacked the girls using little force. Bulma watched the scene with no expression, she turned to a guard once he was finished.

"I want to talk to the King."

"He won't speak to you, M'Lady." Raditz sighed bowing as he walked into the scene of blood, he looked at Bulma with a expression of wonder. Blood splattered the Queens body, her face had dots of the liquid and yet she seemed not to notice.

"I'm sure, one way or another he will have to face me for this."

Bulma returned to her room, she let her hair down and smiled, he had ordered her not to cut it, so she did- She sliced it all off forming it into a pixie style cut, much like that of the sayian women fighters.

Bulma headed to the science wing and started on her goal, she would talk to the king... even if it killed her.

Having into the ships communication system wasn't that hard but waiting for King Vegeta to answer killed her, she held her heart and waited, trying twice before he answered angry. Bulma stood dressed in her sayian royalty dress, face painted much like the sayian royalty and mixed with the 'Egyptian' style. His face twisted into furry.

"Save it." Bulma hissed at him and picked up a object from behind her, she tossed it into the floor so he could see it " You forgot something." Vegeta looked at the object and laughed hard.

"So you finally grew some nerve." He clapped lightly looking at the head of a concubine.

"I want my son." Bulma crossed her arms over her chest. "You already killed my daughter."

A look of pain and hate felled Vegeta's face and Bulma smiled sweetly. "That wasn't my fault." Vegeta hissed.

"Of course not, you never wanted her anyways." Bulma spoke words that looked more painful to Vegeta then her slap.

"Shut up." He commanded. "He's my son, and he will return in five years."

"He. Will. Be. Returned. Now." Bulma spat. She moved over to a computer. "Tell me Vegeta, did you ever wonder who made those ships you ride in? Sure Sayians have had space ships since before Earth became allies, but; my father and I improved all of the Sayian technology. Tell me, will the door open?"

Vegeta glared but tried it out. "No." He smirked. "My pet you may make me proud yet, but not today." Vegeta laughed as the guards entered and contained Bulma, though he watched where they touched her.

"You Bastered, give me my son!" Bulma fought to no avail.

Vegeta smiled lightly but did not speak, he turned the communication outlet off and yawned looking over to his son, who sleep in the small pod, the two year old was being taught of war and tactics as he sleep, Vegeta found his way into the remaining pod and sleep too, soon they would fight as father and son, a chance he never got.


End file.
